crstfandomcom-20200213-history
The Suicide Wolf
A few weeks ago I got a contact request on Skype from a guy called Ryuzaki... I didn't know who he was, I've never met him before, but he claimed he wanted to be my friend. RYUZAKI: hi! my name's Ryuzaki, I'm a kitty wolf! if you want a friend that cares about you no matter what... well, i'd like to be that friend ^^ Although I didn't know who he was, I accepted it because he seemed very nice. KURI ACCEPTS RYUZAKI'S CONTACT REQUEST ME: hello? O.o RYUZAKI: hey there ^^ He seemed content, like he had no issues going on, I started asking him questions. ME: So, uh... where did you find me? I've never seen you in any of the groups O.o RYUZAKI: *giggles* your friend chain told me you were a nice guy, and kitty wolf likes to meet nice people ^^ He claimed he knew my best friend and roommate, Chain. I assumed he was a furry, considering his profile picture was a smiling, waving grey wolf, and that he said he was a kitty wolf... not to mention me and Chain were also furries. RYUZAKI: i like chain... he's very nice... and, heh... i have a bit of a crush on him x3 Being a furry it was very normal to meet a guy that was gay... I was gay, too, and so was Chain. ME: chain is so shy, when we first me he never sent me any pics of himself... did he ever send you one? RYUZAKI: yes! wanna see? ME: Sure o.o He sends me a picture titled "i love chain", so i accept it and open it up... but nearly jumped out of my seat when i saw it was actually a picture of Jeff the Killer. I thought it was a prank, a joke of some sort... ME: GAH! i think you sent me the wrong picture O.o RYUZAKI: hmm... There was silence for the next 10 minutes... then he sent me this. RYUZAKI: it seems right to me ME: Are you sure? i got a picture of Jeff the Killer O.o RYUZAKI: who's that? *tilts head* I wasn't sure it was a joke anymore... I didn't know what to think, to be honest. RYUZAKI: *shivers* i looked it up... i dont think i'll be able to sleep tonight ME: hehe, it isn't that scary RYUZAKI: it's creepy.... i dont like creepy things ME: I don't like them that much, either... I didn't know what else to say, so i stopped talking... and he didn't say anything else till the next day... and it send chills down my spine. RYUZAKI: GO TO SLEEP ME: O.O I decided to work past how creepy that was and joke a bit. ME: But I just woke up! RYUZAKI: i dont care That's when I started to wonder if he was mentaly stable. I couldn't think of anything else to say, so i stopped... about an hour later he sends me another picture... it's labeled "i want some candy"... and i was a little scared to open it. Finally, I man up and open it anyway. It wasn't a very pleasent sight at all... it was a picture of a dog that had been skinned. I was starting to get angry with him at this point. ME: Hey, i really dont want to look at stuff like this... can you stop sending me them? ...there was silence... ...then i got this... RYUZAKI: i just killed myself... I was in shock... i couldn't think... then i wondered how Chain could be friends with a freak like this. I got up out of my chair and asked him. "Chain, do you know a guy named Ryuzaki?" Chain looked at me and said... "No..." I went back to my computer and saw that Ryuzaki had dissapeared off of my contacts list... and he wasn't in my recent converstions either... I started to get worried that I might be losing it... when i got a phone call from an unknown number... "Hello?" I answered... all I heard was breathing in an unnatural pattern... then i heard this... "I just killed myself... I'm haunting you now..." He hung up... and my heart stopped... I had trouble falling asleep that night... But when I finally fell asleep I had a dream of a wolf... he was beautifal... but... i was scared of him... i ran away... and then there was silence... I couldn't hear my own footsteps... I saw that picture he sent me of the wolf... i woke up instantly... sweating, breathing heavily... for every night till today, I have the same dream.... and I wake up the same way... And then, this morning, i recieved a text message from a number I didn't recognize... It said... "suicide wolf, will you consume me next?"